Diskussion:Kakashi Hatake
Klärung ----- Hey ich würde schon sagen ,dass Kakashi stärker ist als Gai ,weil err mit Hilfe des Sharingans über 1000 Jutsus kopiert hat.Gai kann bestimmt nicht so vielee Jutsus verwenden.Es stimmt auch ,dass Gai Kakashi einmal mehr besiegt hat als Kakashi Gai aber ich denke schon das ,dass wieder sone albaner spiel war wie Schere, Stein und Papier.^^ ----- Hi Leute, wir sollten mal das Eine oder Andere - in bezug auf Kakashi und das Sharingan - klären. Mangekyo/u Sharingan Im Artikel wird "Mangekyou" und "Mangekyo" benutzt. Welche Variante ist nun die korrekte? In den meisten Übersetztung wird "Mangekyou" benuntzt; ich denke auch, dass dies Richtig ist. Außerdem ist der Artikel "Mangekyou Sharingan" auch ausführlicher als "Mangekyo Sharingan". Warum also nicht diesen als Link verwenden? Chidori, Raikiri oder wie jetzt? Ich denke es besteht ein Unterschied zwischen Chidori und Raikiri. Zum Thema Chidori oder Raikiri hab' ich im Artikel Raikiri schon mal meine Meinung abgegeben. Könnt Ihr da nachlesen. Was sagt Ihr zu beidem? Nützt ja nicht, wenn in jedem Artikel andere Angaben sind... MfG maavet ------ zu Mangekyo/u Sharingan: da hast du recht, wenn alle einverstanden sind dann lösche ich Mangekyo also das ohne u zu Chidori, Raikiri oder wie jetzt?: jop chidori ist natürlich etwas anderes als raikiri, sollte mal jemand richtig machen :P --Th(ôô)mas Admin warum snd seine haare weis mit 27?--Daorkninboy 12:10, 11. Nov 2007 (CET) ------- reicht es wenn ich dir sage das naruto ein anime ist -.- --Th(ôô)mas 12:17, 11. Nov 2007 (CET) ----- Wo steht denn(im Manga), dass er auch das wind element beherrscht? Und wenn er es angeblich beherrscht, warum steht er dann nich bei den Nutzern beim Fuuton Artikel?---Isshin ----- ist euch aufgefallen, dass Kakshi als er das erste mal Chidori eingesetzt hat, genau das selbe mit seinen Händen macht wie wenn er das rasengan macht ----- Glaubt ihr Kakashi könnte in den 2 1/2 Jahren ein neues rasengan entwickelt haben, indem er es mit dem Blitzelement kreutz?^^---Isshin 16:50, 16. Jan 2008 (CET) ich glaube nicht.weil das rasengan ja aus purem chakra besteh,außerdem,wenn du darauf hinaus willst,dass er sich das chidori vom rasengan abgewandelt hat,würde ich auch nicht glauben,da chiodri auch nur aus chakra besteht--Itachi94 23:36, 16. Jan 2008 (CET) ---- Chidori/Raikiri besteht nicht nur aus purem Chakra! Man braucht auch das Chakraelement: Raiton = Donner! Sonst wäre es ja total schwer es einzusetzen. Sowohl auch das Rasengan nicht nur aus purem Chakra besteht, das Rasengan besteht auch teilweise aus Fuuton (Wind) pures Chakra nützt dem Anwender nichts! Kakashi kann fast alle Elemente Perfekt beherschen, er kann Raiton, weil er das Chidori/Raikiri erfunden hat. Katon, weil er das Sharingan hat und das müsste er ja auch als Konoha-Shinobi können müssen! Suiton, wegen der vielen ganzen Erfahrung und kopieren aus Kirigakure! Doton, denn seine Hunde sind hauptsählich aufs Chakraelement Doton spezifiziert und das müsste er ja auch können! Fuuton, wenn er das Rasengan hinkriegt müsste er Fuuton auch sehr gut beherschen müssen! Das sind alle Hauptelemente die er beherschen kann! Er ist einfach ein perfekter Ninja! Was er alles mit dem Sharingan erreichen kann! ^__^ kage bunshin no jutsu. gez. Benutzer: Seiryu|Seiryu 1. Für rasengan braucht man nich im geringsten fuuton, das Jutsu konnte nich Yondaime vollendet werden, daher hat Naruto es getan und sein Element (nämlich fuuton) hinzugefügt. Kakashi hätte genauso gut Katon hinzufügen können. Wäre bestimmt interessant anzusehen^^ Und 2. das mit dem Chakra is shcon richtig so, es werden lediglich noch NaturCHAKREN hinzugefügt.---Isshin 00:46, 26. Jan 2008 (CET) ---- Mal ne frage wo steht den das Kakashi wirklich der Stärkste Jonin aus Konoha ist? könnte es nicht genau so gut Gai sein der Kakashi übrigens in einen Kampf überlegen wäre? zum beispiel hat Gai gelernt gegen das Sharingan zu kämpfen, er kann mehr Tore öfnen als Kakashi er kann 6 dagegen kann Kakashi höchstens eins öfnen und auch bei ihren Duellen heisst es das Gai kakashi einmal mehr besiegt hat als Kakashi ihn. ---- Das mit dem stärksten ist vielleicht wirklich übertrieben und sollte zu "gehört zu den stärksten" verändert werden. Sonst ist glaub ich Kakashi stärker als Gai. Gai weis zwar wie man gegen das Sharingan kämpfen kann doch geht dies nur mit Spigeln oder spiegelnden Oberflächen davon gibt es nicht viele und Kakashi würde wohl nicht unbedingt warten dass Gai sein Strinband mal kurz ablegen kann und sich in einen totenwinkel stellt nur um so dem Sharingan zu entgehen. Sonst ist Kakashi auch Tai-Jutsu und Nin-Jutsu Experte während Gai sich meistens nur auf sein Tai-Jutsu verlässt und somit im Fernkampf etwas unterliegen könnte. Außerdem lässt sich Gai viel zu leicht provozieren von Kakashi glaub ich könnte somit unaufmerksam werden. So und zu guter letzt zählten bei diesen "Duellen" auch Schere Stein Papier Duelle dazu womit es halt auch durch aussein kann das Gai die meisten Siege dadurch hat. Achja und wegen diesen Toren, es braucht etwas Zeit alle 6 zu öffnen und dies könnte Kakashi nutzen sein Mangekyou Sharingan zu benutzen. Der Nachteil wenn beide Attacken daneben gehen ist natürlich dass beide am Boden liegen. Sonst würd ich halt sagen da beide Jounin sind ist es halt schwer zu sagen wär nun wirklich stärker ist ich persönlich glaub halt Kakashi.--Icis Leibgarde 19:40, 21. Feb 2008 (CET) ja eigentlich hast du recht sry ich hatte Gai mit dem Kakashi aus dem ersten teil verglichen und nicht damit gerechnet das er Jetzt das MS hat und seine Nin jutsus besser sind als im ersten sry^^ Dann wären wohl Kakashi und Hiaschy die stärksten obwohl ich gehört hab das Tsunade meint Kakashi hätte gute Chancen mal ihr nachfolger zu werden aber das Kakashi Hokage wird kann ich mir nicht denken da er selber meinte das es niemanden mehr gibt der ihn wichtig. Ebene 2 Überschrift allgemein sollte man nicht noch dazu schreiben...er ist zwar fröhlich gibt sich aber immer cool und zeigt keine blöße auch nicht wenn er gegen genis kämpft?? : in Zukunft bitte erst den Artikel was genauer lesen!! Dort steht geschrieben: Kakashi ist eigentlich ein recht fröhlicher Mann, bleibt jedoch in Kämpfen kühl, um sich nicht ablenken zu lassen. Heißt ja praktisch genau das was du gesagt hast nur anders formuliert --Kyuubi 21:02, 12. Feb 2008 (CET) Raikiri Beim Unterschied zw. Raikiri und Chidori steht doch dort, dass Raikiri das ´Blitzelement enthält, soll das heißen, dass Chidori kein Blitzelement enthält? Und noch eine Frage: Wie ist das mit den Elementen, kann man nur das Element, dass einem vom Reich her dazugehört benutzen? Wohl kaum, oder? Sonst könnte Sasuke ja nicht Chidori. Aber warum steht dann da immer bei jedem Chara dabei, welche Elemte er beherrscht, das hat doch so keinen Sinn, da sowieso jeder jedes Element erlenen könnte, damit erfährt man lediglich ein bisschen genauer welche Jutsutypen ein Chara beherrscht, obwohl die Jutsus ja eh unten aufgelistet sind. Und durch was erkennt man ein Element, also z.b. bei Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken, was hat das mehr mit Wind zu tun als das normale Rasengan? ---- Das mit dem Naturchakra ist so, Kakashi sagte mal Naruto dass jeder Mensch nur zwei natürliche Elemente in seinem Chakra hat und dies meisten immer verschieden ist. In Narutos Fall wäre es Wind und bei Sasuke Feuer und Blitz. Wenn man das Naturchakra zu einer Attacke hinzufügt wird diese stärker. Das Wind Element Futon kann z.B. viele Dinge zerschneiden und kann somit selbst aus einer stumpfen Waffe wie einem Knüpel etwas so scharfes wie z.B. ein Schwert machen. Bei schon bereits Scharfen Waffen wie einem Kunai wird es noch schärfer und kann sogar Felsen spalten. Naruto hat bei Rasengan sein Naturchakra hinzugefügt damit sein Rasengan noch stärker wird was es teils ja ohne hin schon war. Leider wird das mit dem Naturchakra nicht so genau erklärt weshalb man nicht verstehen kann wieso Kakashi auch Wasser, Feuer und Erde nutzen kann.--Icis Leibgarde 10:26, 23. Feb 2008 (CET) : Ich schätze mal das liegt an seinem Sharingan. Wahrscheinlich sind das Jutsus die er mal Kopiert hat.--Kyuubi 11:27, 23. Feb 2008 (CET) an alle ist kakashi stärker oder gai boah wie kann man so nervig sein und in jeder diskussion fragen welcher von zwei charas stärker is -.- das is doch dumm o.O ----- Im manga sagt Kakashi Hm Was soll ich sagen. Mein erster Eindruck von euch… ich hasse euch! --Revan55 ----- wird eigentlich irgendwann erwähnt was kakashi unter dem tuch hat? unter der maske ?? hmm bestimmt keinen mund und keine nase ^^ --schobert 18:40, 21. Jan. 2009 (UTC)schobert Mangekyou Sharingan Hallo^^ Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es nicht i-wo bereits Angaben dazu gibt, aber ich frage mich wie Kakashi sein Mangekyou Sharingan erhalten hat. Obito war zwar sein bester Freund und ist vor seinen Augen gestorben( zumindest gehe ich davon aus), aber laut Itachi muss man ja seinen besten Freund selbst töten für immer verstecken =P. Könntet ihr mir helfen? Danke im Vorraus. Es gibt schon mehrere Möglichkeiten das Mangekyou Sharingan zu bekommen erstens seinen besten Freund in die leuchtenden Gestade befördern oder zweitens die Augenkräfte die der Besitzer des Mangekyou Sharingan besitzt jemaden übertragen der 'nur' das Sharingan beherrscht.MfG,Rokuougan 14:11, 6. Jun 2008 (CEST) Erfinder von... Kakashi ist doch der Erfinder von Chidori und Raikiri !MfG,Rokuougan 14:05, 6. Jun 2008 (CEST) Ich hab mal eine Frage wenn Kakashi das Hyouton besitzt müsste er ja auch das Fuuton besitzen oder? :Hyouton konnte er nur im ersten Film benutzen und da wussten die vom Anime nicht das man dazu auch Fuuton beherrschen muss. Die haben ihn somit eine Technik gegeben die er eigentlich gar nicht beherrschen kann.--Icis Leibgarde 05:13, 29. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ---- Meiner Meinung nach kopiert man mit dem sharingan nicht das element sondern nur das jutsu man kann also das jutsu erlernen kann aber keines des selben elemntes von selbst erlenbernen also beherscht kakashi nicht die ganzen anderen elemente = Fuuton = Es kann nicht stimmen das Kakashi nie Fouton Jutsus benutzt hat da er scon das Hyuuton eingesetzt hat und man es ohne Windchakra nicht hinbekommt.−−Little Anime Freak 17:22, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Schau mal, das 2te Komentar über deinem da hab ich mich darüber schon mal geäußert.--Icis Leibgarde 18:33, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ---- = Kakashi tod...?= Ich persönlich halte es für unwahrscheinlich, dass Kakashi tot ist, eher kurz davor. Auch wenn ich es nicht beweisen kann, gibt es denn noch Hinweise bzw. das Fehlen selbiger das es so ist. :1. Keiner der Kakashi nahe steht hat "ein ungutes Gefühl/Erlebnis": Tzunade bei Jiraja, Kurenai bei Asuma, Temari bei Gaara :2. Die Andeuteung von Tzunade das Chouza nicht tot ist und Choji sich beeilen soll um Ihn und Kakashi zu erreichen und ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Eher denke ich das Kakashi im Krankenhaus von Sakura (Erinnerung: die sollte im Krankenhaus die Verwundeten heilen) zurückgeholt/wiederbelebt wird. Zu Konohamaru frage ich mich eh welches Jutst mit Drachen-siegel beginnt...aber das ist in dieser Diskussion fehl am Platz.—BuIIy 13:49, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ----mal ganz erlich,...wenn der zeichner kakashi wirklich sterben lässt dann ist der doch nciht mehr ganz dicht...so eine elementare rolle kann man nciht sterben lassen...und wenn doch dann kotz ich und hasse ihn dafür, weil kakashi ist einach der coolste 79.204.54.69 15:23, 10. Dez. 2008 (UTC) jaja der meinung bin ich auch nur hassen würd ich ihn nich weil naruto ist leider auch keine endlos geschichte und es neigt in kleinen schritten dem ende zu ich mein wenn jetzt pain is wer kommt da noch madara un sasuke evtl noch und dann war das würd ich sagen ich meine in solchen geschichte sterben am ende immer viel gute und starke charakter und auch hauptcharaktere :Stimmt die Geschichte scheint sich dem Ende zu neigen dass einzigste was noch nach Akatsuki kommen könnte wäre Kabuto der ja geschworen hat sobald er seine neuen Kräfte unter Kontrolle hätte würde er sich an Sasuke und Naruto rächen. Das wäre wirklich die einzigste Sache die noch kommen könnte dann heißt es wohl bye bye. Sonst persönlich kann ich auch nicht glauben dass Kakashi schon tod ist (wäre ein bisschen zu viel auf einmal für Naruto würde ich sagen) aber einiges deutet langsam daraufhin. Trotzdem sollten wir erst seinen Tod reinschreiben wenn es deutlich ausgesprochen wurde und er ein Begräbnis bekommen hat.--Icis Leibgarde 15:38, 10. Dez. 2008 (UTC) seh ich auch so aber ey is zwar falsches thema aber geht das wirklich niht des nur registrierte benutzer hier was ändern könn weil des mit disskusion narutopedia is schon krass was ich jetzt vergessen hatte ich denke ma die werden das ganze noch mit filler im anime und mit gaiden im manga in die länge ziehen man um eins zu sagen wir wissen nicht ob kakashi tod ist also hört auf hier ständig hinzuschreiben vermutlich gestorben oder sowas das nervt Ernie1992 10:04, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) kakashi ist tot das sollte mann jetzt schon schreiben oder falscher punkt verdammt er is nicht tot auf jeden fall wissen wirs nich man man @jiraiya's tot: er stribt doch nur im Manga. im anime lebt er noch, oder etwa net? Frage: jonin oder Jounin, im manga schreibt mans ohne u, was meint ihr? weil ich oben manga erwähnt habe: ich hab bis jetzt 33manga bände von naruto der 34 kommt erst im februar. stimmt es dass es insgesamt nur 40 gibt ? kann mir des jemand sagen?schaut ihr nur den anime oder lest ihr auch den manga? kk, bin total vom thema abgewichen. trotzdem antwortet pls auf meine fragen^^. thx xD mfg schobert Auch wenn ich es scheiße finde, weil ich kakashi einfach, nach naruto und jiraiya, am besten fand, muss ich leider sagen, dass ich glaube, dass kakshi stirbt oder schon tod ist. DENN: Naruto fragt ja tsunade ob kakshi auf einer mission ist, weil er das chakra von allen spüren kann wenn er im eremitenmodus ist und tsunade das verneint. ----Florian S. ich wollt keine neues thema anfangen, aber naja es geht um kakashis tod. es ist sehr,... naja unwahrscheinlich das kakashi tod sein kann den ich meine kishimoto würde as nicht tun denn kakashi hat sooo viele fans. es wäre ja schlecht für ihn wenn er kakashi sterben lassen würde es würen dann wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so viele lesen. und noch etwas es stimmt etwas nicht damit also das kakashi angeblich gestorben ist.aber wir werden es ja sehen. vermutung von: Asuka N. Ja, er ist tot .... Kakashi ist tot, das sollte man ändern --Rasen Shuriken 16:37, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bis kakashis begräbnis nicht stattgefunden hat kann man nicht mit sicherheit sagen, dass er tot ist. ich würde auch vorschlagen die änderung wieder rückgangig zu machen. es sieht zwar nicht gut aus für kakashi, aber das ganze theater um ihn nach seinem vermeintlichen "tod" wäre dann ziemlich umsonst gewesen. ich denke kishi wollte die leser so weit bringen, dass sie langsam wirklich anfangen zu glauben kakashi seit tot und in ein paar wochen kommt die überraschung und er lebt wieder. ^^das wär mal meine sicht der lage okamy 00:06, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) du hast auch gesagt der spoiler den ich gepostet habe wäre n fake weil er sich nicht nach kishi anhören würde^^, ne spaß beiseite ich denke schon das kakashi tod ist Also ich glaub er kann nicht, wenn er schon tod ist, wiederbelebt werden, denn das einzige wiederbelebungsjutsu war von Chiyo, die ja bei dem jutsu gestorben ist ich glaub auch, dass er noch lebt und kishi uns täuschen wollte! mal im ernst, es können ja nicht alle sterben! schon gar nicht so ein beliebter chara! ich finde, dass der spoiler geändert werden sollte! Es steht ja außerdem noch gar nicht fest! also... könntet ihr das ändern? ja sorry :D aber ich dachte dein spoiler war fake, weil naruto die info über kakashi so emotionslos aufgenommen hat ^^. und bis kakashi nicht begraben ist.. lebt er für mich ;) ach ja und in dem spoilerabschnitt, indem über das letzte manga und über kakashis vermeintlichen tod berichtet wird, sollte das "deutsch" mal überarbeitet werden xD. z.B. sagt man zwar "am " leben, schreibt es aber nicht, da es umgangssprache istokamy 15:51, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Joaa... der meinung bin ich auch! danke, das ihr's jetzt geändert habt! Für mich ist und bleibt er auch sowieso lebendig! xD UND NOCHWAS: Respekt! Der spoiler zu kakashi ist jetzt echt super!! Da sind keine falschen andeutungen drin, einfach perfekt!! ;) ich hoffe du meinst das nicht ironisch :D. ich dachte mir, dass eine schlichte schilderung der dinge besser wäre als ausschweifende interpretationen ;) jeder kann sich ja daraufhin seine eigene Meinung bilden .. und irgendwas darein interpretieren.okamy 19:20, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) @okamy ja da hast du wohl recht das es sehr emotionlos hingenommen wurde. Allerdings hat NAruto Jirayas Tod auch sehr schnell überwunden und im Moment überflügelt ihn das Hass und Rachegefühl vll ein bisschen. Im Moment sieht es ja aus als ob Pain gnadenlos unterlegen ist, aber ich denke das er Naruto fast besiegen wird da dieser sich durch seine Racheglüste unüberlegt in den Kampf stürzt. Wäre von Kishi zumindest cool, da ja genau dass das ist was Naruto bei Sasuke verhindern wollte (das er vom Hass zerfressen wird) und ich glaube er wird schon noch trauern um Kakashi, sollte er tod sein. Allerdings hab ich mir überlegt, ob es wirklich den Tod bedeutet sein Chakra komplett aufzubrauchen aber naja abwarten und tee trinken und auf das nächste chapter warten. @okamy: Nein! das meine ich nicht ironisch! ;) Ich finde, dass kishi ihn gar nicht sterben lassen kann... nach jiraya und asumas tod.. wäre das schon seeeehr heftig!! Jetzt, wo du es sagst... stimmt. Kakashi hat ja auch noch gesagt, dass er mit dem nächsten Jutsu (dem Kamui, mit dem er den Nagel von Pein und die Rakete von Deva-Pein hat verschwinden lassen) sein gesamtes Chakra aufbrauchen wird. Und jedes Mal wenn er dieses Jutsu benutzt liegt er danach flach... Ich glaube zwar nicht daran, dass der Autor Kakashi sterben lassen wird, aber jetzt hab ich noch mehr hoffnung, dass ich richtig liege ^^ Ninjason 12:17, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Tjaa.. es wäre ja doch auch echt einfallslos alle sterben zu lassen -.-' ...ich meine, Naruto ist doch kein Psycho-Thriller xD Nein, nein.. ich glaube einfach nicht, dass er stirbt!... Man kann doch trotzdem leben... auch, wenn man kein chakra hat, oder? '' ---- also ganz ohne chakra gehts in der Naruto Welt nicht. Ich glaube was er damit meint war dass er einfach keine energie mehr hat. Und naja... In Wirklichkeit wird jemand, der seine komplette Energie verbraucht hat, wohl irgendwann K.O. gehen, was aber nicht bedeutet, dass er gleich strirbt. Allerdings, hat Kakashi seine Reserven wohl derart überreizt, dass er selbst schon damit gerechnet hat, sterben zu müssen. Ich muss dir Recht geben (@Unsignierter Beitrag) es wäre recht einfallslos, jetzt einfach alle sterben zu lassen. Das wäre in etwa so, als würden ihm die Ideen ausgehen und er würde auf Schocks zurückgreifen um die Leserschaft bei Laune zu halten. Aber der Autor hatte in einem Interview selbst gesagt, dass er (besonders in Shippuuden) derart viele neue Charaktere, Geschichten u.a. erfunden hat, dass Naruto wohl so schnell nicht zu Ende sein wird. Und ganz ehrlich: schaut mal was alles noch passieren muss: Naruto muss Sasuke noch wiedertreffen, Sasuke muss den 8-schwänzigen noch besiegen, die Danzou-Geschichte braucht noch ein Ende, Kisame vs. Suigetsu, Tobi/Madara, vllt noch mehr über Minato... und Pein kann jetzt auch nicht einfach besiegt werden, sonst hätte Kishi sich nicht die Mühe machen müssen, ihn 7/9 Bijuus einsammeln zu lassen. Bis jetzt hat er nur die Orochimaru und die Itachi-story "beendet". Ich frage euch also KANN er den Rest OHNE Kakashi laufen lassen? Ninjason 13:52, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ---- Naja ich denke schon das Pain in den nächsten Chaptern besiegt wird, Madara ist Pain ja wohl noch weit überlegen und ja auch der wahre drahtzieher hinter akatsuki. Kabuto mit Orochimarus Genen wird auch noch vorkommen. Danzou wird mit der Sasukestory zusammenhängen da Sasuke ja ihn und die Ältesten aus Konoha töten will > daraus folgen gür mich noch 3 sinnvolle Handlungsstränge: Akatsuki muss zerschlagen werden, Kabuto muss bekämpft werden und mit Sasuke und Team Taka wirds auch noch eine Story geben Und damit kann man ja locker noch über 100 Chapter füllen ''Seh ich auch so! Schön, dass du mir zustimmst! ;) Das wär echt mal so einfallslos! -.- aber... es wär jetzt so richtig geil, wenn kakashi gar nicht tot ist und kishi nur spannung aufbauen wollte! Das wär jetzt mal meine idee... ohne kakashi läuft's nämlich nich! xD Okay, jetzt bin ich sauer! Warum steht da auf Kakashis' Profil: SPOILER: "Im manga verstorben, im anime lebend?" Kann da wieder jemand seinen tod nicht abwarten? =/ Könnte das bitte jemand ändern? kein Grund hier so Stunk zu machen... Ninjason 16:20, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja... sorry! hat mich aba iwie aufgeregt... sowas passiert hier die ganze Zeit, damit muss man leben. Hat mich zu Beginn auch oft geärgert, aber jeder hat eben eine eigene Meinung. Das einzige was wir tun können, ist, unsere MEinung deutlich zu machen, indem wir Bearbeitungen, die nicht mit unserer Linie konform laufen, wieder rückgängig machen. Ninjason 16:54, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ja jeder kann ja seine eigene meinung haben aber auf so einer seite kommt man nicht weiter wenn überstürzt fakten ändert. vorallem wenn man aus den manga informationen nicht 100% entnehmen kann ob kakashi jetzt noch lebt oder tot ist. immer lieber was länger abwarten um sich auch ganz sicher zu sein. okamy 17:06, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja.. da habt ihr recht! @okamy: bin völlig deiner meinung.. so lange noch nichts 100% sicher ist, lassen wir's besser so! ;) Kakashis tod ALso wenn KAkashi Tod ist.(ist kann doch eigentlich Sakura ihn wiederbeleben hat sie das nicht von der einen Frau gelernt weil die doch sagt das Sakura auch vieleicht ihr leben für einen anderen oder andere ofert)glaube ich zumindest ^^Ich hoffe das Kakashis lebt ^^ ---- Ich sehe den Grund nicht, warum sich Sakura für Kakashi opfern wollen würde. Außerdem hatte Chyo gar keine Zeit, Sakura das Jutsu beizubringen... Ninjason 19:55, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) meinst du mit "der einen frau" vllt Chiyo-basama? :D aber ich glaube nicht dass sakura ihr leben für kakashi geben wird xD. das ist irgendwie eine kontradiktion, denn dann würd ein junger mensch ( aus der tollen,starken, neuen Generation)sein leben für einen aus der vorherigen Generation (die sag ich mal übertroffen wurde) geben. aber Kakashi schafft es troztdem iwie zu überleben ... sonst hör ich mit Naruto auf -.- . okamy 20:00, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Sakura kann das Jutsu auf jeden Fall nicht - Tsunade hat auch das ganze versiegelte Chakra aufgebraucht und so die Einwohner vor Pains Attacke geschützt. Das einzige wäre das Kakashi sich ähnlich wie Jiraya selbst wiederbelebt was aber auch doof wär "forcing himself back to life with willpower... ich fänds cool :D .. vorallem könnte ihm das gespräch mit seinem vater am lagerfeuer dabei helfen .. so in der art, dass im klar wird noch nicht aufzugeben... okamy 22:43, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Jo so ca hab ich mir das vorgestellt aber wie gesagt ich bin ja anschienend der einzige, der dafür ist das Kakashit tod ist ^^ Hi warum redet ihr darüber ob Kakashi nun tot ist oder nicht. Der eine sagt er will das er tot ist der andere nicht es wird sich doch zeigen ob er nun stirbt. Es bringt doch nichts die Sache die ganz zeit in die länge zu ziehen. Es wird so oder so dauhern zu erfahren ob er tot ist. Da ja Naruto bestimmt nicht Pain nur mit einem Angriff besiegen wird das wäre ja ein kurzer und langweiliger Kampf. der kampf wird denk ich mal wirklich nicht mehr lange dauern... aber das wird ehr daran liegen, dass pain zurückbeordert wird.. oder sonst was... aber das passt ja jetz hier nicht rein okamy 16:34, 21. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wie lang der Kampf dauern wird sieht man ja dann und wen Pain sich zurüch ziehen muss warum auch immer wird er das bestimmt nicht lange machen da er ja das Kyuubi will. Frag mich eh schon wo der echte Pain ist. ACHTUNG SPOILER: eben es stehen noch 2 körper und der echte pain und konan. von daher hat naruto nochwas zu tun und er hat nur einen körper so stark zerstört das pain ihn nicht wiederbeleben kann (Human-Realm). Außerdem scheint Pain egal zu sein ob die andern besiegt werden solang der God-Realm intakt ist und kampffähig > Das wird noch ein harter Kampf, zumal Naruto nicht mehr im Sennin-Modus ist